When Angels Deserve to Die
by Sukoshima Aika
Summary: Zell is Sorceress Adel's new vessel. SeiferZell. Rated for language,content and some yaoishonenai content later. NO LIKEY NO READY. CHAP 6 UP.
1. Chapter 1: Time to Burn

**FF VIII: When Angels Deserve to Die**By Sukoshima Aika

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII. Square Enix does. Blah blah blah. You get my drift. Some interesting situations later. Yaoi. NO LIKE-Y NO READ-Y!!! Simple as that folks. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: Time to Burn**

"SEIFER!" Zell screams as Adel turns on an angry Seifer.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T HURT ZELL." Seifer screams pulling the Hyperion. "Stupid boy." Adel chuckles firing up a blizzaga spell.

Zell darts forward to stop Seifer. The sorceress sweeps her hand out knocking Seifer flat sending Hyperion knifing into the dirt at Squall's feet.

"Alright then."Squall says picking up the Hyperion and charging at the sorceress. With an unmistakable sound the Hyperion sinks into Adel's flesh.

"Fool." Adel growls and sends him flying with a well placed blow to the stomach. "Need a body." Adel murmurs looking at the group as she pulls Hyperion from her abdomen and tosses it aside. Her eyes light on Zell. _"You. From fair creature__ we desire that thereby beauty's __rose might__ never die. Hyne's __tender heir__ might bear our memory. You contracted to thine bright eyes. Thyself thy foe, to thy sweet self too cruel. This to be new made when thou art young, and see thy blood warm when thou feels't __cold."_

A light blasts from Adel's hand and hits Zell in the chest spreading cold fire through him.

A million different memories rush through Zell's mind. The first day he met Seifer. His first day at Matron's orphanage. His first day living with Ma. The day he got his tattoo as a sign of crazy teenage rebellion. Piercing his own ears. His first day at Garden. The dance where he realized for the first time he was in love with Seifer. Selphie's Garden Committee. His first day as a SEED. Seifer's betrayal by becoming the Sorceress's knight. The events that led up to this very moment. All of it in a whirl of light and sound and sensations. He collapses in pain.

"ZELL!" Seifer yells running over to him and helps him sit up.

"I'm alright." Zell says touching his chest expecting to feel a huge hole there. "I'm alive. Right? This isn't Heaven? Or a weird dream?"

"No, Chickie. It's not." Seifer says tenderly. Zell looks up at him and Seifer gasps. "What?" Zell asks. "Your eye. Chickie, your eye it's…red." Seifer says quietly.

"Red? What the hell?" Zell asks. "Selphie give me your mirror." The little brunette does so. Opening it Zell looked at the eye in question. A red eye with an elliptical pupil stared back at him. Just like Adel's eyes.

Dropping the mirror Zell shudders in horror. "What does this mean?" he asks out loud to no one in particular.

_"It means this body belongs to me now, heir of Hyne." _A cold voice chuckles in his head. The Sorceress Adel.

"Zell are you...are you okay?" Selphie asks cautiously approaching Zell.

_"__No. Ade__l is using my body__"_He tries to scream

"I'm fine. Just fine. It's only a minor headache. It'll go away soon." Adel says using Zell's voice and standing up.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Squall asks, giving him an odd look.

"Yes I'm fine. Let's go back to Garden." Adel answers smiling.

_"__Don't trust me Squall. None of you should trust me.__"_Zell thinks

_"__Shut up__"_Adel says to him. "_This is my body now a__nd I'm going to enjoy using it."_

TBC

**Stuff in Italics is stuff only Zell can see or hear. **

**PLEASE PLEASE**** PLEASE**** NO FLAMING. **** If you don't like it say what I did wrong but don't just flame to be flaming. **


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Angels

**Final Fantasy VIII: When Angels Deserve to Die **by Sukoshima Aika

I just want to say thankies to the people who read this and commented. Your comments really helped. This is the first fic I have actually wrote for someone other than myself to read.

BTW: I don't own FFVIII. Square Enix does. (those genius bastards!) This is a **Seifer/Zell ****yaoi****fic**. Rated for language, sexual references, yadda yadda yadda splee splee splee. You get the picture. Once again **PLEASE ****PLEASE****PLEASE**** NO FLAMING! ** Or I will get upset and you will probably get a nasty note back.

**Chapter 2: Dead Angels **

_"Why didn't you take over Selphie or __Rinoa__?" Zell asks. _

_"The young Sorceress is too weak to be my vessel and the other was too headstrong to contain me." Adel answers. "I thought Sorceress' were always women." Zell says._

_"They are, but the vessel can be a man or even an animal if there is no suitable female. Even so you are a more suitable vessel than any woman. You are closely descended from Hyne's offspring." Adel muses. "Such strength in this body."_

By the time they get back to Garden Zell's eye is normal again. There is a small crowd of people waiting to hear the news of Adel's defeat.

"Hey guys what's up?" Vivi says running up to them.

_"Who is this girl?" _Adel asks Zell.

_"I'm not telling you anything. Bitch." _Zell growls at her.

_"Fine then." __Adel snaps._

"Um. Hi…." Adel says.

"Are you still mad at me for yesterday?" Vivi asks.

"No. You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault." Adel answers.

"You're fault? I nearly pushed you off of Garden. Are you alright?" Vivi asks frowning.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Adel says smiling.

"Well you did get hit with Sorceress Adel's spells. Pretty nasty." Selphie says making a face.

For a split second Zell regains control. "Sefie. A...agh." Zell starts and then gags on his words as Adel forces him back into the recesses of his mind.

"_I really __friggin__' hate you.__" _Zell thinks angrily.

_ "__Too bad kid. Deal with it.__"_Adel snickers at him. _"This body will be fun to use. What should I do first? Should I kill your __litte__Sefie__? How would you feel if I strangled her with your hands?"_

_"Bitch. As soon as I can get control, you're dead. You hear me Adel?" _Zell growls at her.

"Zell? Earth to Zell." Selphie says waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Adel says absently.

"You looked a little spacey. You sure you're alright?" Selphie says frowning. "You should have Doctor Kadowaki check you out to make sure you're alright."

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something." Adel says smiling.

_"Alright I won't kill your little friend if you be a good boy." Adel offers._

_ "What do you mean, if I be a __**good**__ boy?" Zell asks._

_"If you don't try to tell your friends that I'm part of you now, I'll let your friends live." Adel says. _

_" Fine, but I still hate you and as soon as I can I'll kill you. I swear." Zell answers._

_TBC _

Thanks again to everyone who read this. I hope I can keep writing well enough for people to enjoy. I'll try my hardest!


	3. Chapter 3: To die to sleep

**Final Fantasy VIII: When Angels Deserve to Die **by Sukoshima Aika

I hope I can continue to write so that people will enjoy. If I do terrible please tell me. I'd rather you tell me and I fix it, then not know and continue to do terrible. Thankies. I was listening to Contagious by Searchlight when I wrote this.

BTW: I don't own FFVIII. Square Enix does. (Bastards! All kidding aside, I love them.) This is a **Seifer****/Zell ****yaoi****fic**. Rated for language, sexual references, same old song and dance. There will be skirt wearing, world conquering (or bad attempts anyway) and some interesting situations that Adel causes.

**Chapter 3: ****To Die, To Sleep**

Selphie turns and stare at him. "What did you just say, Zell? Did…you just threaten to kill Vivi?"

"What? Hey." Zell says and stops startled by the fact that Adel has given him back control of his body. "No, I was just…"

"You were just joking, right Chickie. He has a terrible sense of humor." Seifer says looking right through Zell.

_'He knows. Oh god he knows.'_ Zell thinks suddenly terrified and happy at the same time.

_"Not like it will help you." Adel sneers. "Remember your promise." _

_"I…I know." _Zell answers angrily.

"Let's go back to your room Chickie." Seifer says motioning with a jerk of his head that Zell should follow him.

"Ooh. Zelly has a boyfriend!" Selphie shrieks shifting from one foot to the other in an odd hopping dance.

Seifer ignores this and grabs an unhappy Zell's hand dragging him along the corridor to the dorms. "Get in." Seifer growls opening the door and all but shoving Zell inside. For a second it occurs to Zell to ask how the hell Seifer knew the code to his room but the thought was shoved roughly aside as fear and anger took over.

"Seifer?" Zell protests eyes burning with barely leashed fury.

"Shut up." Seifer says backing Zell up against the wall. Those strong arms come up on either side of Zell's head pinning him between the unmoving wall and an equally unmoving Seifer.

"What the hell are you doing? Move!" Zell hisses pushing ineffectively at Seifer's chest. "Why the fuck did you save me? You should have let me die." Seifer growls.

"No! If you died I…No." Zell answers giving Seifer a furious glare while trying to push the dangerous blond away. When that doesn't work he gives up and hangs his head.

"You'd what?" Seifer asks hoarsely. "You'd. What?" Deciding that anger and harshness would get him nowhere Seifer cupped the other boy's chin and gently forced him to look up. "If I died what would you do?"

"I'd want to die too." Zell blurts out. "I couldn't stand it if you died and left me here." Zell admits voice tight.

"What? Chickie, I thought you hated me." Seifer asks as the little blond in his arms sighs heavily.

"How can I? You've saved me so many times. Sure you can be an asshole but you still…I just…" Zell shakes his head. Seifer feels his chest tighten, emotion threatening to choke him.

"Zell…what? I mean what are we going…" Seifer starts and then stops unable to express himself clearly and feeling like the world's biggest dumbass.

_'How very touching.'__ Adel sneers in Zell's head._

_'Shut the fuck up.' Zell pointedly tells her._

_'This is what you wanted. This is just a little present. Enjoy it. My new knight is feeling sappy.' Adel laughs._

_'He's not you're knight. Technically he would be mine. __If he chooses to become a knight again at all.'__ Zell snaps and takes back control._

"Dumbass. We won't do any fucking thing. Get the fuck out of my room." Zell says baring his teeth at the other man. He had almost told him everything just because Adel had seen his mind and decided to use it.

"Well fuck you too Chicken wuss." Seifer says pulling back stunned and angry as he leaves the room.

_'__Fuckin__' bitch.__ You almost told him.' Zell growls at the Sorceress currently sharing his body. _

_'I was just trying to help.' Adel says._

_'Yeah, help yourself. __Don't ever do that again.'__ Zell snaps. _ He hears someone in the hall talking to Seifer and pokes his head out the door. Squall is standing there glaring at Seifer.

"What the hell were you doing in the S.E.E.D dorms?" Squall snaps.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Ice Princess." Seifer growls at the brunette and pushes past him. Squall blinks confused by the sadness he had seen in the ex-knight's eyes. "Zell?" Squall asks turning to him and notices the sadness in Zell's eyes as well.

"What?" Zell asks wearily.

"Selphie wanted you to come with us tonight. You don't have to if you don't want to. She invited Zack." Squall says nodding at the tattooed blond.

"Thanks. I'll go." Zell says deciding that the best way to forget about the mess with Seifer would be to go out. Squall smiles at him.

"Meet you at the garage, six o'clock." Squall says and leaves.

Zell sets about getting ready to go. At five fifty he heads down to the garage to meet the others.

"Hey Zell! Over here!" Selphie calls waving him over to the van they borrowed for the night. "You get to sit in the way back."

Zell opens the back door to climb in and stops when he sees who is sitting there.

"Hey." Seifer says quietly.

"Selphie!" Zell says turning around to find the girl staring up at him, green eyes wide and innocent.

"What?" Selphie asks tilting her head.

"Nothing." Zell sighs climbing into the seat next to Seifer and Squall climbs in next to him. On the way to wherever they were going Irvine rounded a corner too quickly. Zell is squished into Seifer . Zell manages to sit himself upright again. When Seifer presses his leg against Zell's, Zell leaves his leg where it is. Seifer sneaks a look at Zell.

'Damn the chicken looks hotter than usual.' Seifer thinks taking in Zell's outfit of slightly baggy dress pants and a black t-shirt, his hair combed down. No gloves, no stupid jacket, no chocobo's ass hairstyle. They get to the club and Seifer heads for the bar.

"Seifer, no booze." Squall calls after him sure that the tall blond didn't hear him. "Zell could you go tell him no booze?" The tone of Squall's voice makes it clear that this is not a request. Sighing Zell goes after Seifer.

"What the fuck do you want, Chickie?" Seifer growls when Zell steps up next to him.

"You're not going to drink." Zell says sternly.

"Did the fuckin' Ice Princess say that?" Seifer asks.

"I' m saying it. Don't drink." Zell answers.

"And I should listen to you…why?" Seifer snarls. Zell's hand comes up, palm connecting with Seifer's cheek.

"Dumbass." Zell snarls back, teeth bared. "I got you back into Garden, I got you to stop drinking. Why the fuck are you going to fuck that up, huh?"

"Because I have nothing, absolutely nothing that I have gained myself. Everything I have now is because of you. I can't even fuckin' help myself, I gotta have you baby my ass. Fuckin' sucks." Seifer says.

"Are you saying you hate me? Hate everything I did?" Zell asks feeling the fight drain out of him.

_Flashback_

_"__Seifwer__."__ Zell calls running after him. _

TBC

The library girl, is her name Vivi? Do they ever even say? Meh, oh well, to me she will always be Vivi. And yes Zell is still fighting Adel, it's an uphill battle though (very uphill). Thankies to those who keep reading my story, I greatly appreciate it and it keeps me going. Oo


	4. Chapter 4: In Dreams Only

**Final Fantasy VIII: When Angels Deserve to Die **by Sukoshima Aika

BTW: I don't own FFVIII. Square Enix does. (I honestly see no reason for disclaimers. It is a fanfiction after all. Meaning I DON'T OWN THE GAME, THE CHARACTERS AND SUCH!) This is a **Seifer/Zell yaoi fic**. Rated for language, sexual references, same old song and dance. There will be skirt wearing, world conquering (or bad attempts anyway) and some interesting situations that Adel causes.

Anywho I love you guys! Thankies for reading.

**Chapter 4: In Dreams Only**

"If I hated you, you'd be dead by now. I have no reason to let people I don't like live." Seifer says taking a drink of his alcohol.

"Dammit Seifer!" Zell snatches the drink away from him gulps it down and grabs his hands. "Chickie. You don't drink." Seifer says stunned.

"Shut up and come dance with us." Zell says.

"I bet you're still a terrible dancer. Probably still look like a chicken having seizures." Seifer teases.

"I do not!" Zell says indignantly. "You are the worst, Seifer Almasy, the absolute worst."

"Chickie. I'm sorry." Seifer apologizes when he sees the hurt in Zell's eyes. He had definitely gone too far.

"Shut up and dance." Zell growls at him. Seifer settles behind him and Zell feels those large hands of Seifer's rest gently on his hips. "Seifer!" Zell gasps struggling to pull away.



"What? What's wrong?" Seifer asks putting his mouth next to Zell's ear.

"Oh Hyne." Zell moans feeling himself react to that deep voice and hot alcohol spiked breath. Maybe it was the alcohol but he really wanted to drag Seifer off for some 'alone time'.

"Chickie?" Seifer says and is surprised when Zell turns around and winds his arms around his neck. "Are you drunk Chickie?"

"I…I don't know." Zell panics a little. His head felt fuzzy and he felt free like someone had cast confusion and float on him. "Oh Hyne, what's wrong with me?"

"I think you're drunk. Really drunk." Seifer says leading Zell back to the table.

"Seifer what the hell did you do to Zell?" Squall asks coming over to us.  
"He didn't do anything Squall. I'm fine. I just got too warm that's all." Zell says feeling his head swim. "I want to go home."

"I'll tell the others." Squall says turning to leave.

"That's not necessary. You guys stay and have fun. I'll catch a cab or something." Zell says standing up.

"You sure?" Squall asks and Zell nods. "Go with him Seifer."

"I would have even if you didn't order me." Seifer says. "Come on Chickie, let's get you home." Seifer leads Zell outside and signals a cab. Once inside Zell leans against him. "Please don't puke on me Chickie." "Blargh." Was all Zell could say as he did indeed puke, in Seifer's lap no less.



The next thing Zell knows he is waking up to sunlight burning the hell out of his retinas, the taste of puke still in his mouth and a headache the size of Garden.

"How do you feel?" Seifer asks coming in.

"Like I got gut punched by a Mack truck." Zell answers wincing a little. Seifer comes over and hands him a glass of water and two aspirin.

"Thanks. Sorry I puked on you last night." Zell says sheepishly. Seifer just shrugs and puts his hand on the boy's forehead.

"You're still burning up. Are ya sick?" Seifer asks.

"No. I'm always…cause of Ifrit." Zell says floundering for words. Seifer nods.

"So is that why Squall is so cold? Cause of Shiva?" Seifer asks.  
"That's…part of it." Zell says smiling and Seifer smiles back. "Um did you stay the night?"

"Yeah. I slept on your couch. Not too comfortable but it did it's job." Seifer says gesturing to the blanket on the small couch.

"You could have slept with me." Zell says and Seifer turns red as his mind runs with that innocent offer.

"Not if you wanted to stay asleep Chickie. Apparently I snore and loudly at that. At least Fujin and Raijin say so." Seifer says.

A knock on the door makes Zell sit up. "Who is it?"



"Zell, is Squall in there with you?" Rinoa asks through the door.

"No, why would he be?" Zell answers opening the door a little.

"I don't know. I can't find him." Rinoa whines. "He's not in his room and no one's seen him."

"Check Nida's room." Seifer says.

"Why would Squall be there? What are you doing in Zell's room?" Rinoa asks.

"Cause Squall and Nida probably went at it like rabbits last night. And it's none of your business why I'm here." Seifer answers pushing past her, dragging Zell behind him.

"Seifer." Rinoa whines following them. Seifer charges over to Nida's door.

"You in there Ice Princess?" Seifer asks knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" Squall hisses opening the door. Rinoa gives him a wide eyed once over taking in his disheveled appearance.

"Squall!" Rinoa gasps and Seifer rolls his eyes. "How? Did Nida rape you?" Squall shakes his head.

"Oh shut up already! Jeez." Adel says taking over Zell's mouth.

"How dare you tell me to shut up?" Rinoa snaps. "Squall…" Rinoa whines giving Squall a sickening look. Squall starts to open his mouth.

"Shut up. I won't say it again." Adel hisses at the whiny Sorceress.



"You can't make me!" Rinoa snaps.

"Is that a challenge? Alright." Adel flicks her hand dismissively at the girl and grins as the little twit tries to speak and then clutches her throat when nothing comes out.

"Zell! Did you just Silence her?" Seifer asks.  
"She wouldn't shut up." Adel says shrugging Zell's wide shoulders. Rinoa charges and Adel quick casts bind on the little idiot.

"_I admit that's very satisfying." Zell says to Adel who just smiles back. _

"_Glad you enjoyed it." Adel says without a bit of sarcasm. This body she shared with the boy. It was…she could remember everything he did knew what he knew, liked what he liked. This kind of synchronization was intoxicating. She knew the boy loved hot dogs, knew they tasted good even though she had never eaten one, knew what love felt like even if the boy didn't realize it was love, knew that masturbation felt so unforgivably good and so embarrassing at the same time. Knew that the boy was a virgin. She'd fix that though._

TBC

Next Adel learns more about her host and Zell learns more about the Sorceress inside him. In more ways than one.


	5. Chapter 5: I Can't Decide

**FF VIII: When Angels Deserve to Die**By Sukoshima Aika

Disclaimer: Same as before. Yaoi. NO LIKE-Y NO READ-Y!!

The title for this chapter is taken from the song "I Can't Decide" By Scissor Sisters. Very funny song.

**Chapter 5: I Can't Decide**

Rinoa continues to struggle against the bind spell.

"_Zell!"_ Squall hisses at him. _"Remove it!"_

"Why? At least she's quiet like this." Adel says smirking at the spoiled princess.

"You can't leave her like that. Headmaster Cid will blow a vessel." Squall says.

"Fine." Adel waves a hand dismissively at Rinoa.

"You little bitch!" Rinoa shrieks and Zell mentally rolls his eyes.

"Jeez. Chill already." Adel says coolly. "I'm going back to my room. Coming Seifer?" Adel doesn't wait for an answer and slinks back to Zell's room, hips swaying sexily.  
"Seifer Almasy to the Headmaster's Office. Seifer Almasy." A voice says over the com.

"Damn." Adel growls.

"_Double damn." Zell growls. _

"Sorry Chickie." Seifer tosses over his shoulder as he heads to the Headmaster's office.



"Oh well. Later then." Zell says as Adel retreats into his head.

"_Yes, later." Adel whispers silkily to him. "We'll be waiting." _

Half an hour later Seifer comes back looking pissed and perplexed.

"What's up?" Zell asks.

"Cid wants me to go to Galbadia with Kinneas. Jeez why me?" Seifer says running a hand through his short blond hair.

"Oh. Is it going to be dangerous?" Rinoa asks with a silly sparkly look in her eyes.

"Yeah. Some monster's terrorizing them." Seifer says shaking his head and sighing.

"Seifer. Here, it's not much but it will help." Zell says behind him and Seifer turns to see the boy holding a glowing red orb out to him.

"What's that?" Seifer asks.

"Ifrit. If I send Ifrit with you, you'll be alright." Zell says quietly.

"You can borrow Leviathan." Rinoa says with that same sappy look.

"What about you?" Seifer asks ignoring the Sorceress.

"I still have Siren and Carbuncle." Zell says.

"Both of which are kinda useless. Keep Ifrit. I'll feel better if you had a useful GF." Seifer says.

"Just. Take. Ifrit." Zell says pushing the orb against Seifer's chest. Seifer gasps as the hot orb melds with his skin.

"_Master?" Ifrit says in his head. _

"_Whoa! You're in my head." Seifer thinks. _

"_Of course." Ifrit answers bowing to his will. _

"_Go back to Zell." Seifer commands. _

"_I can't. If we break the link now, you could be hurt." Ifrit says. _

"_Damnit." Seifer thinks._

"Damnit Zell. Take it back." Seifer says.

"Nope, no can do. Please, just take it." Zell says softly.

"Alright. You better not let anything happen to him or I'll kill you, Squall." Seifer says glaring at the brunette.

"Count on it." Squall says nodding.

Days later Zell paces in front of Headmaster Cid's desk.

"Where the hell are they?" Zell says suddenly slamming his hands down on the desk. Behind him Selphie gasps.

"Zell calm down. I'm sure they're okay." Headmaster Cid says.

"How can you be sure? You haven't gotten any messages from them or about them." Zell snaps and stalks to the door.

"Where are you going?" Headmaster Cid asks.



"I'm going to Galbadia. If you won't send someone, I'll go without permission." Zell growls.

"Alright. Squall go with him." Cid says as Zell slams the door behind him.

"Damnit. I need keys." Zell says as he walks into the parking garage.

"Need these?" Squall asks behind him and Zell turns around to see him holding keys.

"Wha…um yeah." Zell says as Squall unlocks the car and climbs into the driver's seat.

"Coming or not?" Squall asks and Zell climbs in.

They make the long trip to Galbadia in companionable silence until Squall speaks up.

"He's okay. I'm sure of it. Seifer's tough." Squall says.

"Yeah, but strength may not have been enough." Zell says despairing a little.

"He wouldn't die. Not without seeing you again." Squall says.

"Yeah." Zell says quietly. They continue to Galbadia.

"You check around, I'll go talk to the President." Squall says. "We check back here in an hour."

"Right." Zell says and continues on down the street. A loud crash draws his attention. "The hell was that?" He runs toward the sound to see a huge Death Claw standing over Seifer. "Seifer!" Seifer looks up and then rolls out of the way as a huge spike crashes down.

"Jeez. Zell what are you doing here?" Seifer shouts over his shoulder as he raises Hyperion to strike again. The Death Claw rips into his shoulder knocking him off his feet. "SEIFER! Shit." Zell yells running forward and placing himself between Seifer and the Death Claw. His hands come up and he feels Adel's power flow into his hands.



Seifer watches Zell's hands swirl gracefully through the air. Not like his usually clumsy, hastily thrown spells. No. This was Sorceress magic, Seifer could tell. Zell was swaying slightly, eyes unfocused as he concentrated on the spell spilling from his fingertips. It would be spectacular if he could only fully form it. The best Zell got was a spill of pink sparkles that exploded with bubble wrap like pops.

"Oh shit!" Zell curses as the Death Claw gives him a puzzled look. "Run!" Zell says pushing Seifer to his feet. Seifer starts to run and stops when he realizes that Zell isn't following him. "Zell! Come on." Seifer yells.

"No. If I don't kill it, it's going to keep destroying stuff. Go get Squall, he should be in the town square. Hurry." Zell calls starting up another spell, a normal spell this time. Seifer runs to the town square to find an annoyed Squall standing there.  
"Seifer. Where's Zell?" Squall asks.

"He's fighting the monster." Seifer pants. "He needs help."

"Jeez. You're hurt." Squall says touching Seifer's shoulder.

"Forget it. We have to help Zell. Now." Seifer says shaking Squall's hands off forcefully. Squall nods and they run to where Zell is.

"Shit." Zell curses as his ice spell did no more damage to the Death Claw than a slap to face would.

TBC

_I seriously hate Death Claws. And Galbadia. And Rinoa if you couldn't tell. I'll probably kill her off. Also I don't know exactly how a junction is performed other than you um…junction a GF, so I took a little creative license with it. _


	6. Chapter 6: Sooner or Later

**FF VIII: When Angels Deserve to Die **By Sukoshima Aika

Disclaimer: Same as before. Yaoi. NO LIKE-Y NO READ-Y!! As the story continues to drag on for no reason. Sorry about the wait, to those who are still reading this.

**Chapter 6: Sooner or Later**

Zell rolls out of the way as the Death Claw shakes its head and takes a swipe at him. _'Adel, a little help here!' _Zell calls out to the Sorceress.

'_I…I can't. What did you do to us?' Adel asks struggling to take over. _Zell feels the Sorceress panic.

'_Oh shit. 'M gonna die aren't I?' Zell asks her._

'_Calm down. I…can't take over when you're panicking.' Adel snaps._

'_Hey I'm not the only one. You're freaking out too!' Zell says. _He rolls again and tries to stand, pain jets up his leg. "The hell?" Zell winces and holds the back of his leg, hand coming away bloody.

'_It tore a muscle. You're damn lucky it didn't take your leg.' Adel says quickly repairing as much of the damage as she can while shackled by Zell's fear._

"ZELL!!!" Seifer's voice rings out and Zell turns to see Squall dash forward to attack the Death Claw as Seifer starts up a spell, fire spilling from his hands. The small ball of fire becomes an inferno engulfing the Death Claw and turning it into a pile of stinking burned meat. Seifer kicks it one last time and then crouches in front of him.

"You alright?" Squall asks.

"Does he fucking look alright?" Seifer snaps.

"Fuck off Seifer." Squall snaps back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! Jeez." Zell growls and starts to heal Seifer's shoulder.

"Yo. You're hurt too." Seifer winces as the cura spell spreads a chill through his wound; he reaches out and holds his hands over Zell's leg, a cura spell spilling from his fingertips. Zell shivers a little. "Better?" Seifer asks drawing back.

"Yeah. You?" Zell asks.

"Yeah. Sorry Chickie." Seifer says putting his forehead against Zell's.

"Don't be. Thought I was going to lose you." Zell murmurs bringing Seifer's hand to his lips.

"Ew." Squall says turning away. "We should be getting back now."

"Yeah. Come on Chickie." Seifer says pulling Zell to his feet, they head to the car. Seifer never once lets go of Zell's hand even when they get back to Garden.

"Get some sleep you two. I'll write the report." Squall says looking at the drowsy blondes.

"K. Sorry Squall." Zell says as Seifer leads him to his room. They stumble inside and Seifer begins undressing Zell. "Mm. Not now baby. Too tired." Zell mumbles.

"I know. I'm just making you more comfortable." Seifer lays Zell on the bed, then strips himself down to his boxers and undershirt and settles onto the bed beside Zell. He pulls the sheet over them and Zell cuddles closer.

"S'nice." Zell murmurs before falling asleep. Seifer wraps his arms around the little blonde and falls into an easy sleep.

TBC


End file.
